Medic
|armor = Light armor |weapons = Basic Melee Weapons Small Arms Any weapon with the Injection property }} The medical technology of 2295 is miraculous. There is hardly an injury or disease that cannot be healed or treated with the proper time and facilities. However, not everyone can afford the best medical care. Some sustain injuries on the job that would prompt too many questions at a hospital. Likewise, some practitioners of medicine don't fit well in the corporate world, with its strict rules and political hierarchy. The medic is the person working outside the law, helping those who need it. Whether a doctor working a clinic, fixing up operatives between clandestine runs, a street doc seeing to the needs of the unfortunate, or a chromer fusing flesh with machine, the medic is always on the cutting edge in more ways than one. Key Ability Score As your key ability score, Wisdom helps make your treatments more powerful and determines how often you can use certain knacks and class abilities. Table Healing Nanites (1st) You often use cutting edge stimulants to keep your patients on their feet and buy yourself the time you need to treat severe injuries. As a standard action you may administer healing nanites to an adjacent target by making a melee attack against their EAC. If you hit, you infect them with the nanites. If the target is willing no attack roll is needed, and you automatically infect them with the nanites. When infected by the nanites, the target recovers 1d8 Stamina Points + 1d8 per two medic levels. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Wisdom modifier + your Medic level. Medical Specialization (1st) You begin play with a medical specialization that reflects your particular area of expertise. You choose one specialization, and once chosen, this specialization may not change. You gain the 1st level ability of this specialization and gain additional Specialization abilities at 4th, 8th, 14th, and 18th levels. Each specialty also lists two specialty skills. When using specialty skills, you gain a +1 insight bonus, which increases by +1 every 3 levels. See medic specializations on page 48 for more information. Nanomedical Training (1st) You gain one free rank each level in the Medicine skill, in addition to normal skill ranks, though you still may not exceed maximum ranks. This ability also allows you to use the Medicine skill as if it were the Physical Science skill for the purpose of crafting drugs, medicinals and poisons. Finally, you can use the Medicine skill to identify unknown drugs, injections, medicines, medical equipment, patches, and poisons. You must examine the item for 1 minute before making the check, whose DC is 15 + the item’s level. Medic Knack (2nd) As you gain experience, you learn abilities which give you an edge in combat, collectively known as Knacks. You learn your first knack at 2nd level, and you learn an additional knack at 4th level and every 2 levels thereafter. If a knack allows an opponent a saving throw to resist its effects, the DC is equal to 10 + half your medic level + your wisdom modifier. Unless otherwise specified, you can’t learn a medic knack more than once. Medic knacks are listed in the medic knacks section. Medkit Mastery (2nd) You get more mileage out of medkits. A basic medkit has all the components that are needed for creating drugs, healing nanites, medicinals and poisons, as well as preparing treatments. You also use your medkit to prepare and use treatments; advanced medical techniques using specialized supplies. Treatments must be prepared to be used. Once used, a treatment may not be used again until prepared. The medkit contains your prepared treatments, and you may have up two treatments prepared total. Once per day you may prepare treatments. You may spend an additional Resolve Point whenever you rest to recover Stamina Points to change a number prepared treatments equal to your Wisdom modifier to new ones. You may only prepare treatments you know. You learn one treatment at 2nd level, plus one treatment per point of Wisdom modifier. You learn an additional treatment at each medic level from then on. Using a treatment requires a standard action and you must be touching the target. Once used, a treatment is no longer prepared. If the target is unwilling, you must make an unarmed attack against its EAC, which deals no damage and may provoke an attack of opportunity. The saving throw of a treatment is 10 + half your medic level + your Wisdom modifier. You may prepare a treatment multiple times if you choose, but a particular type of treatment—including its potent version—can only affect a given target once during a 12 hour period. You cannot use a specific type of treatment on a second target, if another target is currently affected by the same treatment, including its potent version. If you lose your medkit, you lose the treatments prepared within it. The medkit is not unique however, and may be replaced by any basic medkit, and you may prepare treatments as normal the next time you rest. At 5th level, any medkit you prepare treatments with counts as an advanced medkit. Weapon Specialization (3rd) You gain Weapon Specialization as a bonus feat for each weapon type this class grants you proficiency with. Rapid Response (4th) You can quickly get to where you are needed most. You gain a +1 insight bonus to initiative and AC. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels, to a maximum of +5 at level 20. Injection Specialist (5th) You learn how to use your abilities with injection weapons to better assist your allies at range. Attacks made with Injection weapons to deliver healing nanites or treatments may deal no damage at your option. Healing nanites and treatments can be used at range by loading them into the ammunition of a weapon with the Injection weapon special property as a standard action. All choices that would be made when using the healing nanites or treatments must be made when you load the weapon. This special ammunition will become useless if not used within 12 hours of being loaded. You may have a number of rounds of special ammunition at a time equal to your wisdom modifier +1, and rounds containing a treatment count as one of your prepared treatments, counting against your total treatments prepared until consumed, or destroyed to change what treatments you have prepared. Versatile Treatments (6th) All of your treatments have optional, potent effects that can be used by spending Resolve Points, representing the usage of certain limited resources, some of which are listed as follows: * You can spend a Resolve Point to augment a treatment with powerful nanites and allow the treatment to be used on a target who has already benefited from that treatment in the last 12 hours. * You can spend a Resolve Point to you use a given treatment on a new target while the same treatment is still affecting another target. * You can spend 1 Resolve Point to increase the duration of a treatment by one stage: 1 round to 1 minute, 1 minute to 10 minutes, or 10 minutes to 1 hour. If the treatment has a duration of varied, follow the above rule where possible, or otherwise double the duration. Emergency Prep (10th) You may spend a Resolve Point to quickly prepare a treatment as a standard action so long as doing so would not exceed your maximum number of treatments prepared. Archetypes If the Medic takes on an archetype, some of its class features will be altered. At 4th, 9th, and 18th levels, they do not gain a medic knack. At 2nd, 6th, and 12th levels, they do not gain a new treatment. Category:Classes